¡¡¡Hellooo Mary!
by Jessy88g
Summary: Alfred le dedica una canción a su chica favorita, México. En esta cuenta todas las cualidades que ve en ella. Adaptacion al español de la canción "Hello Nurse" cantada por Wakko Warner de los Animaniacs.


**Hola lectores aquí la autora con su regalo especial para todas las mujeres, como saben el 8 de marzo es el día internacional de mujer y porque es mi cumple este día :3 por lo que les dedico esto a ustedes por tener el privilegio de ser mujer y a mí porque esta historia (parodia ya la tenia trabajada para este día especial.**

**Este fanfic es una adaptación/traducción (porque no viene en español) de la canción Hellooo Nurse de Wakko Warner, de la caricatura Animaniacs (una de mis caricaturas favoritas). No pude resistir ver a Alfred como Wakko. La canción solo viene en ingles por lo que tuve que traducirla, no se sorprendan si no es muy precisa que digamos (es más difícil de lo que parece o.o) sin olvidar que es una adaptación a mi OC México.**

**Ps:**** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al** **señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de animaniacs a Warner Bros. y al director Steven Spielberg.**

_¡Helloooo Mary!_

Insertar canción (si gustan)

México va caminando por los pasillos de la escuela W, a su paso deja a varios países desatendiendo sus tareas para poder verla pasar, provocando una sonrisa en los hombres, la mirada furica de las mujeres e incluso que un experimento explote cuando paso cerca de uno de los laboratorios.

En uno de los pasillos se encontraba Estados Unidos que leía entretenido uno de sus comics con Canadá a un lado a punto de comer uno de su Hot Cakes (Panqueques) cuando vio acercarse a México y le jalo la manga a su hermano para que la viera. Cuando ella pasó a su lado ella le hizo un saludo con la mano y una sonrisa antes de seguir caminando.

Al hacer eso Alfred sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho y le lleno una misteriosa fuerza para cantar.

-_**La mujer del año es**_- Alfred iba tras ella para ver lo que hacía.

-_**Independiente debe ser**_- María acariciaba un perro mientras Alfred cantaba.

-_**No hay nada que no pueda hacer**_- aparecía María cuidando del jardín.

-_**Alerta siempre esta**__-_ María trabajando en la oficina de gobierno.

_-__**De pies ligeros al bailar**__-_ mostraba a María siguiéndole el paso a Francia en un baile.

- _**Have a 97 IQ**__- _María haciendo un experimento biológico.

_-__**Maneja muy bien la PC**__- _María arreglaba un virus en la computadora

_-__**Es amiga de un japonés**__-_ María hace una reverencia para saludar a Japón.

_-__**Y su ropa a la moda estaaaa**__- _Se ve a María con un vestido rosa mexicano straples con adornos rojos en la parte superior y en la parte inferior con bordados de flores, zapatos de tacón rojos y una bolsa del mismo color en una sesión de fotos.

_-__**En toda calle al caminar la voltean a mirar y le dicen**__- _María va caminando por la calle con la misma ropa de la sesión mientras que países como Francia, los nórdicas y otros mas, la admiraban con esa ropa.

_-__**¡Hellooo Mary!- **_decían Alfred y Feliciano al mismo tiempo a cada lado de México, que al verlos sonríe y les soba la cabeza antes de seguir caminando.

-_**Ama el queso y el pepperoni**__- _Maria disfrutando de una pizza que le regalo Feliciano para almorzar.

_-__**Gano un Pulitzer y un Tony**__- _mostraba sus premios al club de periodismo que hacia un reportaje de reconocimientos.

_-__**En la obra Witches actuó muy bien**__- _María agradecía las ovaciones que recibía del público, incluyendo al italiano y al americano.

_-__**Ella nunca fuma, nunca bebe**__- _Alfred cantaba al mismo tiempo que corría en una caminadora a lado María en un gimnasio.

_-__**No se ríe de chistes crueles**__-_ María ignoraba las burlas y maltratos que Prusia provocaba a otros países.

_-__**Embajadora en China también fueee**__- _China recibía cálidamente a María que recién había bajado del avión en el que viajaba.

_-__**No te deja sin atender**__- _María trataba cálidamente a sus invitados.

_-__**Gran bullicio le gusta hacer**__- _María dirigía todo el huracán de personas que organizaban un festival en su casa.

_-__**Toca el piano sin las notas leeeeer**__- _recitaba una sinfonía que Austria le había enseñado mientras leía una historieta de Kaliman.

_- __**Y al verte pasar me dan ganas de cantar y te digo**__- _decía Alfred mientras veía a Maria cruzar por su lado.

_**-¡Hellooo Mary!- **_decían nuevamente Alfred y Feliciano que aparecían de la nada y al verlos María les sonreía con ternura por su saludo.

_-__**En ecuaciones bien esta**__- _María resolvía problema de matemáticas en el pizarrón de la escuela.

_-__**Cada noche lee a Octavio Paz**__- _Se podía ver a María en su cuarto leyendo un libro con una pila de libros ya leídos de Octavio Paz a lado de su cama.

_-__**Gano el premio Nobel química, es verdad**__- _Un hombre le colocaba una medalla en el cuello en la ceremonia de los Nobels.

_-__**Conduce un MXT**__- _Alfred a compaña a María en el carro deportivo anaranjado.

_-__**En los museos tú la vez**__- _María se baja del auto para entrar al museo de antropología.

_-__**Y de voluntaria esta en el zoooooo**__- _Se veía a María alimentando a cachorros de jaguar en el zoológico, con Alfred disfrazado de uno, en una esquina.

_-__**De la UNAM se graduó**__- _María recibía su diploma de la universidad.

_-__**Y del POLI con honor**__- _Colocaba su cedula profesional en la pared.

_-__**Más todos los premios que se gano**__- _Del correo recibía costales de trfeos, medallas, notas y demás.

_-__**Por eso te sigo siempre**__ – _Le decía Alfred que se acercaba a María para saludarla.

_-__**Aunque me detestes**__- _mencionaba en voz baja cuando María se alejaba.

_-__**Hello Mary, deseo que te fijes en miiiiiii**__- _se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta al estar solo.

_-_Si no es verdad lo que he contado, entonces que me parta un rayo- decían tanto Alfred como Feliciano con la mano levantada en forma de juramento, de pronto se escucho un trueno y un rayo cayó sobre de ellos sin sentido alguno.

María se acerco a ver cómo estaban ambos chicos después de ver como inexplicablemente les caía el rato.

-_**¡HELLOOOO NURSE!**_- dijeron los países, supuestamente heridos cuando Marie se les acerco al verlos con golpes y rasguños antes de darle un beso cada uno en ambas mejillas y sonreír satisfechos por la obra.

**Bueno aquí les dejo la parodia/adaptación de unas de las mejores series de mi infancia. Les dedico esta canción porque soy de las que piensa que una mujer puede ser tanto hermosa como brillante (igual que la enfermera) y no olviden estar orgullosas de ser mujeres.**

**Referencias:**

**Bueno por ser una adaptación ya muchas cosas están explicadas en la canción y otras simplemente las puse tal cual porque no hye rima (como el Pulitzer y el Tony, aunque creo que si ha habido mexicanos que los ganaron).**

**1.- El IQ es el examen que se usan para medir el nivel intelectual, puse 97 IQ porque México no tiene un nivel muy alto en promedio pero lo puse más alto por los intelectuales que tiene en los diversos campos.**

**2.- México es uno de los países que maneja las computadoras con más fluidez, sino miren los programas de internet que los mexicanos hacen (videoblogs, loquendos, animación, videos musicales, parodias, etc.)**

**Inclusive en el manga mencionan que a México le gusta el Facebook.**

**3.- Creo que es un poco obvio que México y Japón tienen buenas relaciones tanto comercialmente como culturalmente.**

**4.- México tiene un buen nivel de moda de manera internacional, con talentosos modistas y asesores de imagen, solo hay que ver los trajes típicos para saber que es así desde tiempos inmemoriales.**

**5.- Witches es una obra de teatro que habla del la bruja del Mago de Oz traída de E.U. que tuvo su adaptación de muy buena calidad en México y que ha tenido muy buenas criticas.**

**6.- México también tiene buenas relaciones con China, incluso desde antes que con Japón pues desde que era Nueva España ha sido el puente entre España y oriente.**

**7.- Se es bien sabido que los mexicanos somos muy amables con las visitas y somos grandes anfitriones.**

**8.- Todos los festivales y celebraciones suelen ser grandes y extravagantes (nos encanta la fiesta) pero esto también va con manifestaciones y otros.**

**9.- México tiene grandes sinfonías y músicos muy talentosos.**

**10.- Octavio Paz fue un famoso escritor mexicano muy reconocido, a tal grado que ha sido el único mexicano en ganar el premio nobel de literatura.**

**11.- Mario Molino es un mexicano que gano el premio nobel de química.**

**12.- El Mastretta MXT es un auto deportivo de lujo diseñado por ingenieros mexicanos, que es más recordado por ser el blanco de críticas del famoso programa Top Gear de Inglaterra.**

**13.- México es uno de los países con más museos en el mundo, tan solo en la capital (D.F.) hay cientos.**

**14.- En México nacen muchas crías de animales salvajes en los zoológicos por su buen clima, especialmente de jaguares.**

**15.- La UNAM es la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México y es considerada la más prestigiosa del país (especialmente en medicina y humanidades).**

**16.- El POLI o IPN es el Instituto Politécnico Nacional que surgió después de la expropiaron petrolera y después de la UNAM es la mejor universidad del país y la mejor en las aéreas de ciencias e ingenierías.**

**17.- Tanto estas escuelas públicas como otras tantas privadas, tienen muchos reconocimientos de manera internacional.**

**Bueno aquí termino y disculpen no publicarlo ayer pero estaba festejando y apenas pude publicar el extra de mi historia anterior.**

**Feliz día internacional de la mujer :)**

**Ya saben dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas a menos de que sean ofensivas pues me esfuerzo para que disfruten de mi historia. No olviden comentar :3**

**Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia**

**Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.**


End file.
